Kitsune and Nekoshou
by FI.ShinnKazumiya
Summary: Naruto menemukan seekor kucing didepan apartemennya, dia memungut kucing hitam itu untuk dirawat olehnya. Tapi ada sebuah cahaya yang menyelimuti kucing itu. Drabble/Ooc/ warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble: Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Kitsune and Nekoshou**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Supernatural, Lime/Smut?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Enjoy it!**

Ini adalah hari dimana aku menemukan seekor kucing hitam yang tertidur didepan apartemen milikku, kucing hitam tersebut kubawa masuk ke dalam apartemen ini karena memang aku agak kasihan terhadap dia yang tidur tanpa alas apapun didepan apartemenku. Kucing tersebut kuletakkan di atas sofa, sementara aku mengambil makanan serta selimut hangat untuknya.

Aku menyelimuti kucing itu, kemudian memberikan makanan berupa daging mentah di atas piring putih. Kucing hitam itu dengan lahapnya memakan daging mentah tersebut, dia seperti tidak makan beberapa minggu. Mungkin aku akan merawatnya atau memberikannya kepada dokter hewan? Mungkin saja, tapi aku akan merawatnya saja, daripada diberikan kepada yang lain ataupun dokter hewan.

"Terima kasih manusia."

Aktifitasku terhenti karena sebuah suara yang menggelitik telingaku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi tidak ada orang pun disana hanya kucing hitam yang saat ini tengah duduk menatapku seolah dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Apa mungkin kucing tersebut yang berbicara? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena setahuku kucing ini tidak berbicara.

Tapi detik selanjutnya, kucing tersebut bercahaya. Tubuh kecilnya berubah menjadi sosok wanita dengan ekor kucing serta telinga kucing, lalu kulit putih bersih yang dibalut dengan kimono yang agak terbuka, rambut hitamnya terurai cantik.

"Dari kebanyakan manusia, hanya kau saja yang memungut diriku ini." Aku mulai menjauh dari 'kucing' tersebut, tetapi dia malah mendekatiku. "Nyaa... kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya dia dengan suara menggodanya yang sudah berada di atas tubuhku. "Aku akan melayani manusia yang dengan senang hatinya memungut diriku nyaa..."

"Melayani... manusia?"

"Ya, manusia."

Aku mulai tersenyum menatap kucing itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Kuroka."

Tanganku mulai terangkat, dan mengelus pipi putihnya. Ia mengerang senang saat kuelus pipi putihnya. "Persis seperti rambutmu, Kuroka." Aku pun langsung mencium bibirnya, sementara tanganku yang lain mulai menggerayangi bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ia tersentak saat aku menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, ia belum siap dengan ciuman yang kuberikan ini.

Kuroka mendorong tubuhku, kemudian menjauh dari wajahku. Aku sendiri tersenyum kemenangan sambil menatap wajah merah merona miliknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hm, katanya kau mau melayaniku." Telinga rubahku mulai muncul di kepalaku. Aku menyeringai ala rubah sambil menatap lapar kucing hitam itu. "Jadi apa kau akan melayaniku atau tidak?"

Ia langsung tersipu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Baka!"

"Oi, kenapa ditutupi!? Mana wajah cantikmu Kuroka- _chan_?" ia dengan pelan membuka kedua tangannya, dan memperlihatkan wajah merah merona miliknya. "Kau belum mengenalku? Namaku Naruto, aku seorang Youkai Kitsune... dan kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu dari anak-anakku nantinya..." ujarku yang kemudian langsung mencium bibir ranum miliknya.

Detik selanjutnya, ia menikmati ciuman yang kuberikan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Drabble Naru x Kuroka**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Aku membuka mataku, cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah korden yang menutupi jendela. Kulihat Kuroka yang masih tertidur dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Ah, aku menemukan calon istriku.

Aku merasakan sebuah gerakan dari Kuroka, ia mulai membuka matanya. "A-apa yang kulakukan!?" ia sangat terkejut dengan diriku yang tidur dengannya. "Na-naruto!?" aku langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah, Calon Istriku yang imut sudah bangun ternyata."

"Eh, Ehhh... Ca-ca-ca-calon Istri!?"

"Iya, calon Istri. Kau akan menjadi calon Istriku nanti."

"A-aku belum siap bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli..." aku pun mencium dahinya dengan lembut, dan membuat dia nyaman didalam pelukanku. "Kita akan membangun rumah tangga, Kuroka- _chan_."

"Dasar curang." Ujarnya lirih, sambil membalas pelukanku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble: Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Kitsune and Nekoshou**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Supernatural, Lime/Smut?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Enjoy it!**

Dia Istriku, namanya Kuroka. Seorang Youkai Nekoshou yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal sama sekali, aku memungutnya dari depan apartemen milikku.

Dan aku Naruto, seorang Youkai Kitsune. Aku mempersunting Kuroka setelah dia berubah menjadi seorang manusia, awalnya ia terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi lambat laun ia mulai membiasakan dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia berjanji akan melayaniku. Mungkin dalam pikirannya, melayani itu di artikan membersihkan apartemen, serta membereskan hal lain. Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku malah menjahilinya.

Sekarang ini, dia sedang minum susu. Gadis ini duduk di atas kursi makan sambil menatap Susu tersebut, ia seakan menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sendiri mulai berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Saat sampai didekatnya, aku memeluk leher jenjangnya, dia sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuanku ini. "Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm, aku hanya berfikir, kenapa aku berakhir seperti ini?"

Ah ya, aku agak kejam kepadanya dengan memaksa Kuroka untuk menjadi Istriku.

"Tapi Naruto, entah kenapa aku nyaman berada didekatmu."

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Ia kemudian memegang lenganku yang sedang memeluk lehernya, ia memenjamkan matanya menikmati pelukan yang kuberikan.

"Naruto... Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga miliknya. "Mungkin saja," kemudian aku meniup telinganya dengan maksud untuk menggodanya. "Kuroka-chan, tatap aku!"

Kuroka menoleh dan menatapku. Ia terpaku dengan iris biru laut yang kupunya. "Matamu Indah Naruto. Aku suka sekali."

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Astaga Kuroka..."

Ia tertawa halus, kemudian menyentuh pipiku. "Aku sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata aku punya suami yang tampan seperti dirimu." Ia mengecup bibirku, kemudian melepas pelukanku terhadap dirinya.

Kuroka pun meminum semua susu yang ada didalam gelas itu, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Aku bisa melihat pakaiannya yang agak terbuka. Celana Jeans di atas lutut dan menampilkan paha putihnya, serta kaos putih tanpa lengan dan bagain punggung putihnya terekspos.

Kuroka berjalan ke sofa keluarga, namun saat dia berjalan aku langsung menyentuh punggung putihnya dengan jari telunjukku, membuatnya merinding geli. "O-oi, geli bodoh!" Gadis ini menatap tajam diriku, telinga kucing serta dua buah ekornya muncul. Kuroka mendesis saat aku menyentuh punggungnya.

"Tapi punggungmu sangat putih, aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya."

"Tapi tau tempatlah."

Aku mengusap dagu. "Ini kan apartemen kita, jadi aku tidak masalahkan jika aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu?" Ujarku disertai seringai saat berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

Wajahnya langsung merona seketika saat menyadari perkataanku barusan. "Rubah mesum!"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang imut itu, serta aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Betapa manis dan imutnya Kuroka saat dia sedang malu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Drabble Naru x Kuroka**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kuroka, ia menciumi bau citrus yang menguar dari tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu. Kedua tangannya secara aktif mulai mengelus punggung putih Kuroka yang terekspos.

"Uummhhh..." Kuroka berusaha menahan desahannya saat Naruto dengan lembut mulai menjilati leher Kuroka. "Naruto..." Gumamnya sambil meremas mahkota emas milik Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap ke atas dimana Kuroka sedang berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tersenyum pada Calon Istrinya yang saat ini sedang menikmati perlakuannya. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti." Kuroka mendorong tubuh Naruto, ia kemudian berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum melihatnya. "Ah, indahnya punya istri macam Kuroka..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble: Naruto x Kuroka**

 **Kitsune and Nekoshou**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Supernatural, Lime/Smut?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Enjoy it!**

Hidup Naruto berwarna, bak pelangi yang menghiasi langit di angkasa. Ya, sejak kedatangan Kuroka, ia menjadi tidak kesepian sama sekali. Youkai rubah sepertinya memang butuh pedamping hidup, entah itu dari kalangan apa. Walaupun manusia sekalipun, ia akan terima jika wanita tersebut menerimanya dengan apa adanya.

Youkai Kucing atau yang bisa disebut sebagai Nekoshou, menurut Naruto; salah satu dari ras Youkai ini sangat penurut dengan Masternya, sama seperti Kuroka yang menurut kepada Naruto yang notabenya menjadi Master darinya. Kuroka malah menganggap Naruto itu seorang suaminya setelah dirinya diminta untuk menikah dengan Naruto.

Walaupun itu dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang Rubah.

Tapi Kuroka menerimanya setelah beberapa minggu mereka tinggal bersama, bahkan hampir setiap saat mereka selalu berhubungan badan.

"Lihat-lihat, ini lucu sekali."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Kuroka yang menatap kagum boneka kucing yang terpajang di sebuah toko. "Kau mau memilikinya? Akan kubelikan untukmu."

"Wahh, terima kasih Naruto- _nyaa_." Kuroka langsung mencium pipi Naruto, ia sangat senang sekali dengan Naruto yang memanjakannya. Wanita itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, kemduian mengambil boneka yang terpampang rapi ditoko itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia senang melihat Istrinya itu bahagia, serta ia agak khawatir dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Istrinya. "Kuroka, hati-hati dengan kandunganmu, ia baru 5 bulan dan jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh." Naruto pun ikut masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, ia menangkap lengan mungil Kuroka. Wanita ini sangat lincah jika dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya.

"Um, aku akan berhati-hati."

Naruto kemudian mengelus kepala hitam milik Kuroka. Selanjutnya ia membayar boneka yang di ambil oleh wanita kucing itu. "Maaf merepotkan anda tuan. Istri saya memang sangat aktif karena dia sedang hamil, jadi maafkan saya."

"Tidak masalah tuan, saya memaklumi hal tersebut. Semoga istri anda sehat-sehat selalu."

"Terima kasih."

Kedua Youkai itu keluar dari toko boneka tersebut, mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari toko tersebut, keduanya pun duduk di atas bangku taman ditemani semilir angin musim semi. Bunga-bunga Sakura mulai berguguran disekitar membuat Naruto dan Kuroka tersenyum senang menatapnya.

"Aku mengingat saat dulu waktu masih kecil, tepat di musim semi ini." Kuroka mulai membuka suara. Ia menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran. "Saat itu aku serta keluargaku berada di taman seperti ini, tempatnya berada di wilayah Youkai Nekoshou berada, tempat itu luas dan indah sekali. Tapi semuanya berubah menjadi lautan darah yang memakan banyak korban."

Naruto melirik Kuroka yang masih bersuara, ia merasakan sebuah kesedihan mendalam yang keluar dari bibir Kuroka.

"Perang saudara melanda wilayah kami. Hampir semuanya terbunuh, termasuk kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, aku saat itu masih kecil... dan semua terjadi dengan cepat..." Air mata Kuroka mulai turun membasahi pipi putihnya, wanita itu menatap sang Suami dengan pandangan sedih miliknya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Mereka yang saling membunuh dibutakan oleh kekuasaan oleh pemimpin kami, mereka membunuh satu sama lain hanya untuk kekuasaan tersebut, melumuri tangan mereka dengan darah bangsa kami... dan mengeliminasi semua di antara kami... aku berhasil kabur dari mereka, dan berubah menjadi kucing hitam."

"..."

"Tahun demi tahun aku lewati, terkadang aku mencari makan lewat tempat sampah, ataupun diberi makan oleh orang-orang yang kasihan terhadapku..."

Naruto terus menjadi pendengar yang baik, ia memberi kesempatan kepada Kuroka untuk berbicara tentang masa lalunya. Tidak lupa ia mengelus lembut surai hitam indah milik Istrinya tersebut, ia ingin Kuroka tetap tenang saat menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya itu.

"Dan sekarang aku telah menemukan seorang Master, seseorang yang merawatku dan menerimaku apa adanya, aku merasa seperti orang yang telah lahir kembali. Aku disini diberi apapun yang kumau, semuanya... termasuk pendamping hidup. Aku sangat bahagia, aku bahagia saat berada disampingmu Naruto." Kuroka menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, ia tersenyum dengan wajah sedihnya. Wanita itu merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang, ia senang jika ada seorang pria menerima dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu serta membuatmu bahagia, _danna-sama_."

Naruto tersenyum membalas senyuman Kuroka, hati pria itu mulai hangat dikala melihat senyuman milik Kuroka. "Ya, aku juga akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Kau sekarang telah memiliki aku, kemudian akan memiliki dia." Naruto mengelus perut besar Kuroka dengan lembut.

"Um, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya, suamiku."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Drabble: Naru x Kuroka**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Untuk yang minta Wordnya dipanjangin, sorry banget, karena memang ini Drabble doang, buka Oneshoot atau Multichapter.**

 **Drabble adalah sebuah Fanfict yang lebih pendek dari Oneshoot, biasanya hanya 100 kata atau bisa lebih dari 200 kata.**

 **Jika kalian ingin saya menambahkan Word, maka kalian kebangetan.**

 **Oke, segitu saja. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kedua mata emas itu menatap polos Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang tidur pulas, gadis kecil itu kemudian melompatdan mendarat di tubuh sang Ayah, membuat pria itu terbangun dengan kedua mata yang melotot terkejut.

"Agh! Ko-koneko!?"

Ia terkejut dengan anaknya yang berada di atas tubuhnya, sosok Nekoshou dengan kedua mata emas indahnya. Naruto meringis saat perutnya dijatuhi tubuh kecil dari anaknya itu, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat sosok Istrinya sedang mendengkur dengan sebuah senyuman mesum di wajahnya, saliva wanita itu keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto menatap datar wanita yang menjadi Istrinya itu. "Sial, dia tak bangun sama sekali." Ia mengangkat Koneko, lalu meletakkannya di tengah antara dirinya serta Istrinya. "Kuroka tidur dengan sangat pulas. Tidakkah kau mengantuk, Koneko?"

"Tidak, nya~"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ia tak mengerti akan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Ini masih jam dua belas malam, dan dia malah bangun di tengah malam. "Baiklah, tidur bersama Ayah."

Naruto memeluk Koneko dengan lembut, memberikan sebuah kenyamanan kepada bocah kecil itu. Naruto tersenyum menatap Koneko yang berangsur mulai tertidur, Naruto juga tak lupa mengelus surai hitam milik Koneko.

"Aku tau kau masih bangun, Kuroka."

Suara tawa kecil terdengar oleh telinga tajam Naruto, Kuroka berbalik menatap sang suami yang baru saja akan tidur. "Sungguh hebat suamiku ini, bisa menidurkan anaknya yang terbangun ditengah malam." Kuroka menyeringai kecil melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

Pria itu langsung mencubit pipi Kuroka, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Dan Ibunya malah tertidur sambil mengeluarkan liurnya," ujar Naruto sedikit kesal akan kelakuan Kuroka.

"Sawkiwt!"

Naruto menarik cubitannya itu, ia melihat Kuroka mengelus pipinya yang merah. "Dasar."

Kuroka memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut setelah dicubit oleh Naruto. "Jahat ih."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Kau mau kubuat tak bisa berjalan? Aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang."

Kuroka terdiam, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ti-tidak, ma-maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Dia tahu jika Naruto akan sangat agresif pada dirinya saat berhubungan. "Ki-kita tidur." Kuroka menarik selimut untuk mereka bertiga, ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto, wajahnya sudah sangat merona saat memikirkan bagaimana agresifnya sang suami.

"Huh, ya sudah!"

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


	5. Chapter LimeLemon

Kuroka menguap lebar saat ia berjalan ke ruang tamu yang bergabung dengan dapurnya, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal itu. Pakaiannya sedikit terangkat menampilkan perut datar miliknya. Tetapi, wanita itu langsung menjerit saat itu juga saat ada benda lunak yang tengah membasahi perutnya yang datar.

"Hyaahh! Naruto, kenapa kau menjilati perutku!" Kuroka memukul kepala pirang Naruto dengan keras saat pria itu berhasil menjilati perutnya. "Mesum! Jangan dekati aku!" Kuroka mendesis layaknya seekor kucing yang sedang kesal, ia menatap tajam Naruto dengan kedua mata emasnya.

"Ternyata benar, kau sensitif di area perut." Naruto mencubit dagunya seolah dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku terkejut bodoh!"

Naruto diam tak membalas, ia malah mendekati Kuroka, lalu menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan istrinya itu. Di depan kedua matanya, terpampang jelas sebuah perut datar dengan pusar yang menggiurkan.

"Bodoh!"

"Diam Kuroka, aku sedang mengobservasi."

"Hyaahh, Naru..."

Naruto menjilati perut Kuroka, dia menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Melepas kaos yang dikenakan Kuroka, lalu mulai menjilati beberapa bagian tubuh Kuroka.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Naruto terus menjilati tubuh Kuroka, sembari dirinya meremas kedua buah dada Kuroka dengan lembut, wanita itu bisa merasakan kalau penis ereksi Naruto ingin dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya, maka dari itu dia mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam celana milik suaminya itu.

"Bilang dong jika ingin melakukannya."

"Kau tak akan mau jika aku memberitahumu."

Kuroka tersenyum, ia lalu mencium bibir sang suami dengan mesra, kedua tangan putihnya bermain dengan panis ereksi Naruto, mengocoknya dengan lembut, serta menggesekkannya dengan vagina yang masiht tertutup dengan celana dalamnya.

"Naru..." Kuroka mendesah saat Naruto mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher putih wanita itu, pria itu memberikan sebuah kissmark di sekitar sana, menandakan kalau Kuroka adalah miliknya seorang. "Aku tak tahan..."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia lalu menyingkap celana dalam Kuroka yang basah itu, dan mengarahkan penisnya untuk memasuki tubuh sang istri. Pinggul Kuroka turun kebawah, dan penis Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sebuah desahan yang akan keluar.

Naruto menahan pinggul Kuroka agar dia lebih hati-hati saat memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam vagina Kuroka.

"Ahhh..." desahan Kuroka lolos dari mulutnya. "Lakukan tiga ronde seperti biasa."

"As you wish, honey."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


End file.
